Doctor Who: One Night in the Library
by manic221
Summary: Amy can't sleep so she explores the TARDIS, She discovers the Doctor in the library and spills a terrible secret. Doctor 11 /Amy rated teen for one minor swear word. R R


**Doctor Who - One Night in the Library.**

**AN: I wrote this on my iPad i checked through on word on my PC but it's possible i missed some mistakes please forgive me and enjoy.**

Amy's POV

It was really late at night my brain told me I should be tired but I wasn't, the truth was I hadn't been sleeping since I married Rory I don't know what it was but I just didn't feel right with him we didn't even make love on our honeymoon even after everything was done we just role-played like we where kids he was the brave roman soldier I was the police in need of a bravery we kissed a lot obviously but we didn't go any further Rory doesn't want to admit it but I think he feels the same I do, me and Rory where more like siblings, I've known him since I was a kid he's the only guy I've ever known.

I walked aimless through the TARDIS looking at my surroundings but not really taking them in, I was lost in my thoughts and then I saw a light coming out of one of the rooms, I quickly checked my watch three fifteen in the morning I decided to investigate.

I looked around I couldn't believe it was in the library! There was literally thousands of books in here maybe even millions and there was a pool! The doctor had said it would turn up and it had the pool in the library or was it a library in a pool room?

The room was beautifully furnished with gorgeous seats that I could quite comfortably lie in and still have loads of room, I loved books I wondered what I'd be able to find in here what I'd be able to read as I looked around at all the books trying to decide where I would start I saw him sat there his head in a book smiling softly The Doctor my Doctor.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked softly I'd never thought about the Doctor and when he slept every night we'd leave him by the console tinkering.

"I don't sleep" he told me looking up smiling.

"Never?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Never. Time lords don't sleep out of necessity we sleep to dream... The only thing I see when I sleep is my people and my planet being destroyed in an instant and so I don't sleep." he told me he was always so honest with me I wondered if he was ever this honest with anyone else.

"Oh I'm sorry, so you read?" I asked interested once again.

"I've just stumbled across the library again, told you it would turn up" he smiled " but no not always I just walk around the TARDIS exploring or I tinker" he beamed. "A better question though why aren't you asleep?"

"I haven't slept in days" I sigh he's always honest with me, maybe i should be honest with him? No, I can't do it. "I'll leave you too it" I say turning to leave.

"Amelia Pond sit down" he shouted after me he's the only person who still calls me Amelia.

I do as I'm told and sit on the chair next to his I look at him I know what he's going to ask me but I don't know how I'll answer him I mean I can't just say I love him? Can I?

"Amy what's bothering you?" he asked after what seemed like hours I breathed in heavily before spilling my heart to him.

"I don't love Rory" I paused to look at his reaction but he looked confused "I mean I do love him but not the way he thinks I do" I said looking at him.

"Oh." that's all he had to say oh? Seriously he didn't understand what I was telling him.

"I mean we haven't even made love yet I mean we didn't before we got maried but I wanted to wait and..."

"Woh woh Amy i don't need to know about your love life" he cut me off probably for the best I didn't know how I was going to finish that sentence but it can't have been good.

"I do know who I love though" I said I had to tell him now, while I had the guts.

"Who's that then?" he asked.

"I've always loved him since I was a little girl since my name was Amelia" I looked at him his eyes where suddenly wide like he was scared.

"Oh no, no Amy no." he said rather forcefully.

"I love you Doctor"

"No you don't, you can't, you love Rory." he said flustered and nervous.

"Weren't you listening to anything i said?" I said angrily "I love you I always have I always will you can turn me down but It won't change anything I'll still end it with Rory because it's not fare on him, he shouldn't even be here with us." I shouted I felt bad about what I had said but with Rory everything was awkward it wasn't fun anymore I wanted it to be like it was.

"You don't mean that" the doctor said.

"You know the terrible thing is I do, it's not the same I want it to be like it was" I told him.

"Send me home them" I heard Rory before I saw him how much had he heard? I turned to look at him he looked angry he looked defeated like he'd lost everything.

"Screw you Amy I hate you!" he shouted at me.

"Rory I..." I was nearly crying.

After that everything went so fast Rory grabbed hold of me and took my ring he raised his hand at me and then the Doctor stepped in and grabbed him by the collar.

"You ever touch her again I swear I'll erase your entire existence do you understand me? I'll make it so you where never born" the Doctor snarled I'd never seen him so angry, I knew he had feelings for me.

"Now Rory am I taking you home or are you staying?" he asked once Rory glared at me I mouthed that I was really sorry.

"you'll have to drop us both off we may as well finalise whatever this was, you where my dream Amy the only thing I've ever wanted was to marry you and once again I loose out to this bastard it's okay though your right we don't work you and me." Rory told me.

"Oh right then back to planet earth" The Doctor said before heading towards the door I followed closely behind I didn't want to be left alone with Rory.

-

-3 months later-

The Doctor and Amy have been travelling the universe for a few months since the divorce, they'd kissed a few times but nothing has really come from it not yet...

The duo stepped out of the TARDIS in the little village Amy grew up in, just as Rory walked past them he hadn't seemed to notice them.

"Maybe we should go" The Doctor said quietly.

"Don't be silly" Amy told him before shouting "Rory, Hi!" Amy thought they'd broke up on good terms apparently she was wrong as he walked over he pulled out a gun.

"Perfect I just acquired this from a friend I knew you'd come back you always do!" he shouted angrily

Amy was terrified she couldn't speak.

"Now Rory calm down" the Doctor said calmly "You don't want to hurt us" he said bravely.

"Shut up! Just shut! You ruined everything" he screamed firing the first shot into the Doctors leg he fired two more shots into the Doctors abdomen and then he collapsed.

He then stood up over him ignoring the fact Amy was watching he kicked him really hard in the stomach "I hate you" he said kicking him again before firing more shots.

"Rory stop!" Amy screamed grabbing him by the arm as he fired another shot to Amy's leg he never wanted to hurt her not Amy he realised what he had done and ran.

"Amy" the Doctor said gasping he had been shot once in the chest and many times in many more areas of the body. "Get me to the TARDIS" he made his final request to his best companion Amy's leg hurt like hell she didn't know if she could walk but she had to try for the Doctor.

Amy grabbed the Doctor's arms and dragged him towards the TARDIS opening the door their where tears in her eyes the pain was excruciating but she had to get him inside the TARDIS.

She finally got inside the TARDIS and dragged him up the stairs to the console.

"Amy I... Argggg" he screamed into agony his fire running down his arms and round his arms and his legs burning his cloths as it spread across his body Amy watched his face as it contorted into something else he turned his head the other way and as fast as the fire had come it was gone the doctor was now in the foetal position she couldn't see his face but Amy knew he was different this wasn't her raggedy Doctor with the last of her strength she started the engine and then she blacked out.

TO BE CONTINUED (maybe... possibly :) )

**AN1: sorry for those people who actually like Rory If those people exist? Personally I hate him, I'm sorry but something about him totally rubs me the wrong way and that probably came across in my writing any way I hope you guys liked it.**

**AN2: credits role Doctor Who will return next year with a whole new Doctor you know the drill yes I know the regeneration sequence is different but I wanted it to be more violent than the one on the show plus there are about as many regenerations as there are doctors :) I hoped you all liked this if you ask nicely i might write the adventures of the Twelfth Doctor and Amy or I might just write some with the eleventh doctor. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so i thought I would write it down sorry if you like Rory :)******

****


End file.
